Dean Remi
Dean Remi is a professional wrestler who is currently under contract with Extreme Championship Fatal Wrestling (ECFW) along with the Haven Paradox members A.M., Nori Evernor, and Ender Zax. Down in the South Remi first appeared on the scene in Southern States Wrestling Federation under the name of Panther. He had little to no success other than defeating the feared faction called the Regul8rz along with his fellow Triple Threat members, Thrask and Butcher. After the Triple Threat disbanded, he joined Justin "The God" McCormick to form the Playaz Club which lasted only a few months. According to Remi, his worst match came against then World champion Brant Blanchard. "Brant was a flash in the pan hero after Tommy Gunn and Johnny Libido took a backseat," says the Blue Light Warrior. Brant Blanchard left the SSWF shortly after while Panther showed his loyalty by remaining active even when the company went under. A sequel to SSWF came about under the guidance of Jonathan Downs, but Panther only stayed for a short time due to increasing personal issues. A new Frontier Frontier Hardcore Wrestling had just hit the scene as Panther was looking for work again. He found himself against a new breed of hardcore wrestlers and extremists. His traditional style of wrestling was becoming outdated and Remi decided to adapt. After winning the FHW World title, Panther held it until the company went under not long after it began. Up North Bitter with the events that had put him out of work, he decided to work with some close friends in the business and Northern Hardcore Wrestling was founded. Though it only lasted a little less than a full year, Panther won the World title and Tag Team titles with his step-brother, 2-Murder. Remi found himself the champion of a crumbled company again. =The space between us...= Deciding to give wrestling a break, Remi left to adventure into his own chaotic mind. The next decade would be filled with bizaar twists and turns. The death of his father and the fallout within himself left Remi in a dark spiral. As Remi's personal relationships grew darker, his life experienced a twilight zone era. Long nights in the woods, nearly freezing to death, and 'being born again' were just a few of the highlights of his strange journey back to life. "I found myself on four roads at once. Each of them wanted to kill me." Dean Remi has previously been confused with A.M, Ender Zax, and the Parasite who, in the past, all had a strange resembalance to each other. After recording the events in his time off, Remi decided it was time to clock back in. ECFW After weeks of looking for a promising wrestling promotion, Dean found the ECFW and soon found himself with an impressive win/loss record of 3-0. With a lack of direction, A.M. was brought in, along with Ender Zax and Nori Evernor to rid the ECFW of the Done Deal faction and others like them to make way for the new breed. After a triple threat tag team title match with Done Deal and Chaos of Execution at Annihilation 2007, Haven Paradox was able to not only defeat Chaos of Execution's Steeve Sinister with two Great Deaths, but they walked out as the newly crowned champions. Nori Evernor and Ender Zax got involved when Chaos of Execution called Haven Paradox to the ring. Ender Zax recruited Neon Zarux to aid him in his struggle with Dean Remi and A.M.. Meanwhile, Remi and A.M. prepared for their match at Blood Bath with Chaos of Execution. Set to be a no disqualification match, Haven Paradox, despite a roster split, battled each week, only increasing the victim toll. After defeating Donny and Steeve it what would be their last match, the champions looked forward to what would be the most vicious match to date. Stone Mountain Death Match Within the walls of the Stone Mountain Hospital, Dean, A.M., Neon, and Ender, along with several other close friends, set the stage for what would be remembered (at least by those who had the guts to watch it) as one of the most hate-filled matches ever. A DVD is set to be released from the HP website that will show some of the aftermath and pre-war footage not shown in the broadcast. The original Haven Paradox members were able to defeat the Haven Paradox: Shadows of War. Marua, looking to leave this behind her, made her final stand by gashing open the wrist of Neon Zarux before the surprise return of PERasite VERTue. Remi and The Parasite stood toe to toe for some time, waiting for the right second to attack, but before either man could make a move, A.M. delivered the most vicious and sickening variation of The Exit to PERasite VERTue, shutting his eyes for good. Neon, thought to as well be done, opened his eyes in the final seconds of the broadcast. The website is aiming to air the bonus footage sometime before June. Since Stone Mountain, Dean has left ECFW to be with his family, leaving A.M. the holder of the Tag Team Titles. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''The Great Death'' Sit-out Tombstone Pile Driver :*''The Blue Light Driver'' Impaler :*''Burning Hammer'' :*Sleeper Hold :*Super Kick :*DDT :*Death Valley Driver :*Figure-Four Leg Lock :*Belly to Belly Suplex :*Russian Leg Sweep :*Reverse Russian Leg Sweep :*Powerbomb (Various styles) :*Pile Driver :*Frog Splash (rare) :*Tornado DDT (rare) :*Crucifix Bomb (rare) :*Cutter (rare) *'Favorite Match Types' :*Hardcore Match :*Tables, Ladders, and Chairs Match :*Cage Match :*Weapons Cage Match :*Dark Room Brawl :*Dog Collar Match (Singles, Tag Teams) :*Hell in a Cell Match :*Scaffold Match :*Tag Team Match :*Six Man Tag Team Match :*War Games Match (With, Without Cage) *'Entrance Themes Used' :*"Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple (ECFW) :*"Sad But True" by Metallica :*"Once" by Pearl Jam (SSWF) :*"Back in Black" by AC/DC Dean Remi Dean Remi